


Lloyd-Ra and the Ninja of Power

by Quiznak_of_Grayskull



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bring on the Lloyd angst, Gen, alternate universe - she ra, she-ra au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiznak_of_Grayskull/pseuds/Quiznak_of_Grayskull
Summary: Lloyd was raised by the Horde. Heck, his whole family was the Horde. Well, except for one weird uncle who lived in the Whispering Woods or something. That was besides the point though. Lloyd belonged where he was now, it made sense. Right now, everything was perfect. As it had ever been at least. Nothing. Nothing could change that. He wouldn't just leave everything behind.Stupid sword.(Please, if you haven't watched She-Ra and intend to, don't read this yet because it will have lots of major spoilers. If you have never and will never watch She-Ra, I guess you're okay. You'll probably be a little confused though.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These first few chapters are going to be very similar plot-wise to the plot of the first two episodes of She-Ra, but the au will have its own plot after that, aside from some, major, major plot points. I just couldn't think of a better way to start it.

Lloyd cheered silently to himself as he drove the bottom end of his staff into the ‘princess’. The simulation was going oddly well. Both Morro and Skylor had shown up for once, and so far, nobody had been eliminated, despite the fact that Gene attempted to use Brad as bait half the time. Everyone was able to take at least one of the bots, and that was all they needed. 

“Lloyd!” Brad shouted, just barely soon enough. Lloyd jumped out of the way of the ‘queen’s lasers, watching the hexagonal tiles fall where the laser had hit. He continued to run and dodge lasers, wishing he could catch his breath. Eventually, the bot found a new target. 

“Suck it, bitch!” Skylor shouted as she somehow came at the bot from the air. Morro probably helped, somehow. 

Lloyd, no longer the main target of the bot’s fire, watched as Skylor barely succeeded in avoiding getting hit. Morro, who must must’ve helped her with the aerial attack, was somewhere out of Lloyd’s sight, and he couldn’t afford to look for him, or else he’d probably get shot. 

Morro’s whereabouts weren’t much of Lloyd’s concern for much longer though, because soon after Skylor had jumped the bot, he ran after it as well, covering her. 

“What are you doing?!” Gene shouted from a distance away to avoid any stray blasts, “There’s no way you can beat it like that! It’s stronger than the other bots!” 

“Fuck you!” Morro responded, barely avoiding a laser, “Where’s Brad?” 

“I don’t know! He was on his own!” 

“How many bots did you even get without bait?” Morro laughed.

“Why do you- Shit!” Gene was cut off when the laser hit him. The small red ‘x’ appeared on his chest and he was disqualified. Gene sighed and sat down, watching the rest of them flail around dodging lasers. 

One down, but only because of Morro this time. 

Lloyd jumped as the laser shot past him. The ‘queen’ was after him now. He ran to his left, but the tiles were hit, and he ran to right, almost tripping over his own feet. Lloyd ran forward, dodging lasers, and destroyed one of the bot’s legs. 

Morro had resorted to the same tactic, and Skylor wound up being a distraction, before Brad finally showed up, taking her place. 

The bot was finally immobile, and Lloyd ran towards the bot, about to take it out. Then Morro tripped him. And Lloyd fell. And Morro took the shot. And they won. 

“Did you really have to do that?” Lloyd sighed when they were in the locker room, close enough to killing him once again. It was a mystery how Morro was still alive to some. Most knew it was because Lloyd couldn’t hurt Morro, no matter how much he wanted to, he was as close to a shrimp as one could get without being considered pathetic.

“You know he did,” Brad pointed out.

“He does almost every time. You just need to get used to it.” Gene added. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lloyd sighed. 

“Not my fault Lloyd’s a klutz,” Morro teased. 

“We all know you tripped me. Get over yourself,” Lloyd rolled his eyes and tried to shove him over. 

“Shhhh, you’ll damage his fragile, fragile, oh so fragile, dignity,” Skylor joked. 

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Lloyd let out a small laugh. 

They continued joking around until a woman Lloyd wished he had never known walked up to the group. 

“Come on Lloyd, I need to talk to you,” Misako said in a voice as close to motherly as she could muster, but it still sounded cold and tired, the tension growing in her presence. Lloyd dreaded every conversation he’d have with her. 

He walked with her, feeling more and more alone the farther away he walked from the rest of his teammates. He could’ve sworn he saw her look back at them, specifically Morro, with a harsh glare, like she always seemed to direct at them. 

“Lloyd, your time on this simulation was better than ever,” she started. 

“Yeah, it was I guess,” 

“And I’ve been discussing it with your father,” ‘Father’. Like he could ever call Garmadon that. The intimidating leader of the Horde, who rarely showed his face, probably had every title other than ‘father’. Lloyd had never even met the man. 

“And we’ve agreed that you’re ready to become a Force Captain.” 

“Really?! We’ll actually be seeing active duty?” 

“Drop the ‘we’, Lloyd. Your team isn’t ready to go with you yet.” 

“Wait... They all worked just as hard as I did. Morro and Skylor came up with the aerial attack plan somehow... and Brad-” 

“-They. Aren’t. Ready. Morro and Skylor are immature, and Gene and Brad are barely suited for any sort of battle. They’ll just slow you down. You can’t control them either. They’ll get into more trouble than they already do here.”

“That’s not true! You saw what they did- what they can do!” 

“You’re taking the position Lloyd, your first mission will be the assault on Thaymor, tomorrow. The briefing will be the next morning. Be ready. This is what you were born to do,” She handed him the badge and walked away. 

Lloyd sighed as he walked to his room the slight weight of the badge pinned to his jacket seemed to weigh him down more the farther he walked. 

He eventually got to the room and plopped down on his bed, tired after everything that had happened. 

“What did she want?” Brad asked him. 

“Nothing...” Lloyd sighed, and sat up, managing to forget about the badge for a second. 

“Force Captain?! Lloyd that’s not nothing!” 

“Wait, Force Captain? We’ll actually be able to leave the Fright Zone?!” Morro said, actually sounding excited, which he never was. 

“Not... Not ‘we’” Lloyd answered. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Skylor snapped. 

“Misako- Apparently you aren’t ‘ready’ or something.” 

“Not ready? Who does that bitch think she is-” Lloyd cut Morro off. 

“She’s Garmadon’s second in command, for one,” 

“-Whatever. She must realize that you can barely take one bot, right? You’re kinda pathetic, hate to break it to you,” 

“You’re exaggerating,” 

“Yeah, he can’t even take one of them,” 

“Not helping Gene,” Lloyd sighed, but admittedly he felt a little better. 

Gene smirked. He knew something then.

“Does this help?”

“Where the heck did you get that?!” and similar shouts of excitement and confusion. 

“You know Lloyd, even though your mom’s the second in command, she’s not very vigilant.” 

“You can say that again,” 

“So how many people even fit on one of those things anyway?” 

“Probably just two...” 

“So not all of us then.” 

“Who wants to go?” Lloyd asked. 

“I don’t really, I just stole the key.” 

“It can’t be Morro or Skylor either, they’d manage to blow something up even if they were just in empty space,” Gene added. 

“So just me and Brad then?” 

“Guess so.” 

They somehow managed to avoid all the guards, and they actually stole a skiff. They really actually stole a skiff. And they were leaving the Fright Zone. This was extraordinarily terrifying. Not to mention in hindsight a terrible decision. Not that Lloyd was going to stop. Or that he regretted going through with it. 

“Are you sure nobody saw us?” Brad asked, he looked really nervous about this. Understandable. Lloyd probably wasn’t much better. They were headed for the Whispering Woods. 

“If they did, they wouldn’t have let us do this, you know.” 

“I guess you’re right- Wait, Lloyd, what are you doing?! No Horde soldier has ever come out of there, alive or dead!” 

“Where else would we go? Plus, they were probably exaggerating anyway.” Lloyd did not change his course at all and they drove straight into the Whispering Woods. 

“Damn,” was all Lloyd could say as he looked around. It was weirdly peaceful. Not what he had expected. The trees were twisted, and he could barely steer the skiff around them. 

Scratch that, he couldn’t dodge all of them. The skiff hit a tree, and Lloyd lost his balance, falling to the ground. 

He groaned as he woke up. The first thing he saw was a sword. It was glowing. Which wasn’t normal. Actually, this whole forest was weird. It was a stupid idea to go there, he didn’t regret it yet though. 

The sword kept glowing. Something about that felt important. Nothing would go wrong though. Lloyd reached over. 

Glowing. 

Lots of light. Too much light. 

A sword in the woods. 

“Lloyd,” a calm, robotic voice stated, 

There was... a crying baby? 

“Balance must be restored, Etheria must seek a hero.” 

Stars? 

“Lloyd.”

A face, some weird old man. He couldn’t see- 

“Lloyd!” Brad shouted, shaking him, “Are you okay? You just crashed the skiff into the tree! I told you it was a bad idea to go in here! It took me like thirty minutes to find you, what happened?” 

“I... dunno,” Lloyd groaned, “Where’s the sword?” 

“Sword? What the hell are you talking about? Do you have brain damage? Oh shit your mom’s gonna kill me...” 

“No, I’m not brain damaged. There was a sword, right here... I’m not helping my case, am I?” 

“No, you’re not. Let’s just go back.” 

They drove back to the Fright Zone, and still somehow managed to avoid any guards, and Misako. Too good to be true, really. 

“Lloyd.” 

“Lloyd,” the same robotic voice as when he touched the sword, “LLOYD.” 

He shouted as he woke up, but quickly stopped himself. The sword. He had to go back. To find the sword. It was there, he knew it was. He just had to find it. 

“Where’re you going?” Morro sat up, and followed Lloyd to the doorway. 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

“Probably does if you’re getting up in the middle of the night to do it.” 

“Morro, stop it. I told you, it doesn’t matter.” 

“Just tell me where you’re going. In the middle of the night. Without telling anyone.” 

“I- I’m going back to the woods. There’s... something there that I need to do,” Lloyd relented. 

“You shouldn’t go alone then. Last time, you crashed the skiff, according to Brad.” 

“I’m going alone. You can’t stop me.” 

“I could tell your mom,” an empty threat, and Lloyd knew it. 

“You’re not going to do that. She’d have your head on a platter because you were ‘a bad influence’ or some shit. Besides, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Fine... You better be or Misako’ll have my head.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Just cover for me.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Jay reluctantly shuffled into the throne room, Queen Libber stared down at him, she looked tired. And annoyed. He could’ve sworn she had rolled her eyes.

“Commander Jay,” it was going to be one of those conversations again, “When the Horde attacked Elberon, you fought them. You didn't follow orders. Again. You were ordered to retreat.”

“Yeah, but the Horde-”

“This is exactly why I told you to retreat. You can’t keep doing this, you’re putting yourself in danger, and the other rebels.”

“Isn’t that the point? To fight the Horde? Why else is there a rebellion if we can’t even do that?!”

“The key thing here is strategy. And quantity. We’re losing people faster and faster.”

“So why are we running?! If we can’t lose anything, why are we letting the Horde take what we have left!?”

“Stop arguing! This isn’t the point of the conversation. You need to listen to orders, Jay. You can’t keep fighting. It’ll do more harm than good.”

“Then why are we in a war!”

“You know why. The Horde will lay waste to Etheria before you can blink if we don’t fight back.”

“How is that any different from what’s going on now?!” Libber was shocked, and angry. He had hit a nerve. He wasn’t sure whether or not it was a victory.

“Jay. Stop. Go to your room.” Not at victory then. Jay stuck his tongue out and walked away. He heard his mom sigh, and a muffled gripe or two to one of the guards.

He slammed his door as he entered. He teleported up, plopped onto his bed, and groaned. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

With nothing else to do, he pulled out a diary and started, angrily, writing down sentence after sentence about the one minute interaction he had just had.

“Dear Mom, sometimes.. I feel like.. You don’t respect me.. Or care.. About what I’m trying to tell you- waugh!” Jay mumbled as he wrote, before he made some combination of a squeak, gasp, and shout as an arrow shot through his window. A small piece of paper rolled from the shaft, ‘look out your window’.

“What do you want!” He whisper-shouted at Cole, who was standing on the ground, below his window.

“Jay!” he shouted, “Jaaaay!”

“Cole! Shhhh! Shut up- I’m grounded!”

“Jaaaaay!” Jay sighed, and teleported down to Cole, and then both of them back up to his room again.

“I’m. Grounded.”

“Oh. Sorry then. What’d you do this time?”

“I fought. In a war. That I’m a commander in.”

“Oh.”

“She doesn’t get it does she?!”

“Wait, who- oh yeah. Your mom. Mmhmm.”

“It’s the whole point! Why are we in a war if we can’t actually do anything about it?!” Jay continued ranting, Cole nodding along to what he was saying, for what was probably the 1,000th time.

“She doesn’t respect me at all! She’s the queen, why would she?!”

“Well, if you want respect you probably shouldn’t be as reckless,” Cole suggested.

“Who’s side are you on?!”

"The logical one,” that earned a punch in the arm from Jay, “Anyways, if it’s respect you want, I found this huge piece of First-Ones tech in the Whispering Woods. She’s bound to be impressed by that, right?”

“So the tracker-pad worked then? I told you it would! But my mom would kill me if I left…”

Speak of the devil, “Jay? What are you doing in there? I hear voices,” she still sounded tired, even though she was presumably less annoyed with Jay at this point, so he probably wasn’t the reason for it.

Jay jumped, and quickly teleported Cole out of his room, and then himself back again.

“Everything’s fine! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“I heard voices, Jay,” Libber looked around the room, and saw nothing.

“Everything’s fine. You can leave now. I’m grounded, remember?”

“Jay, stop being like that. You’re being ridiculous.”

“Do I look like I care?”

“Calm down, you’re acting like a child!”

“Leave me alone!”

“Fine!” she walked away and he could hear her talking to herself, “He’s impossible! He’s just so stubborn,” etc, etc.

Jay teleported down to Cole again, “Let’s go. We’re doing this.”

The Whispering Woods lived up to its name. It was eerily silent, but there was wind, and monsters, or maybe just animals, making constant noises. It felt like you were being watched. It did protect Bright Moon from the Horde though, so that was good.

Also not a good sign that the tracker-pad had stopped working. Really bad sign actually. 

“We’re getting nowhere!” Jay complain-panicked, “This is either the fifth time we’ve passed this rock, or they’re all the same rock! Or someone is moving the same rock to turn us around! I wouldn’t put it past this dumb forest! Auugh! We’re doomed!”

“We’re not doomed if this tracker-pad starts working again.”

“It’s not going to start working again.”

“But if it does, we’re not doomed.”

“So our only chance of survival is if a very unlikely thing fixes itself? How reassuring.”

“Well there’s a bright light over there. Maybe we should follow that.”

“Why not? We’re doomed either way,” they walked in the direction of the light.

And there was someone already there. A Horde Soldier to be exact.

“Horde Soldier!” Jay shouted, “Get him!” The Horde soldier tried to run for the sword, but Jay teleported to it, and grabbed it just in time.

“Cole! Catch!” He shouted, and Cole caught. Barely. But he at least caught it. Cole started running away with it, while Jay was trying to deal with the Horde Soldier. He tried tackling him, it… kind of worked. For a short period of time. Eventually they threw Jay off and managed to throw a bolas that tripped Cole. The soldier started running for the sword.

Jay teleported in front of him, “I don’t want to hurt you, just let me have the sword!” The soldier yelled.

“Liar!” Jay threw a blast of glitter in his face. Not menacing, but distracting at least. The Horde Soldier reached for the sword, and barely touched it.

He barely touched it.

Just a tap.

The whole forest exploded in light.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the au, comment them so I can answer them! I don't know if I'm going to do a good job with explaining everything or not, so just ask.


End file.
